


Band-Aids

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 17





	Band-Aids

**Highschool Au**

**Fluff**

Peter POV

I'm currently sitting in the cafeteria for once. The library was closed and I didn't have anything I needed to be doing today. Currently, I'm brainstorming for a new project, I wish I could be sitting with Bucky, he said I could sit with him if I ever needed to. But sometimes I just can't, I mean he's the most popular boy in school, and he's dating me, probably the least popular guy ever, who's currently writing lines of equations in a notebook, who is basically obsessed with star wars and maths. Sure I'm friends with all of his friends, but sometimes he feels so out of place.

I mean how do I compare to someone like Bucky who is getting a sports scholarship to college for football? Somehow Bucky managed to be popular but also incredibly kind and caring, even with his prosthetic he managed to never get made fun of, even if he didn't come to school with it on sometimes. I sighed and placed my pen down, I checked my watch and only a couple minutes have passed since I sat down, I'm obviously sitting alone, the second I sat down the table cleared, really puts it in perspective how messed up highschool is.

The next thing I knew I couldn't breathe and I was being pulled onto the floor by my collar. I hit the ground with a loud thud, silencing the cafeteria, I tried to pull away from the hand, but they seemed to have a pretty good hold on my shirt and decathlon jacket. This is exactly the reason I never went to the cafeteria. I let the person drag me, scrambling up after I'd been thrown to the floor, coughing on my hands and knees, clutching at my throat. Boy was I disappointed to find Flash in front of me, holding my notebook in his hand and flicking through it. I mean, of course, I panicked, Bucky's the only person I've ever let see inside it, it was a mix of my thoughts, drawings and ideas, a window into my soul if you will, and Flash was currently holding it open for the world to see.

**Third Person POV**

"Lookie here, Penis Parker has a crush on Barnes, how long did you spend drawing him? Bet you stalk him, Parker." Flash shouted at Peter, who was still picking himself up off the floor, holding his side, flinching once he faced Flash.

"Give it back Flash, it's not funny," Peter said, limping toward Flash and holding out his hand.

"What are you gonna do, gonna call mummy and daddy to come to pick you up from school." Flash mocked, still holding the notebook up in the air, Peter froze. "Oh wait, I forgot, they're dead, must've been so disgusted by their faggot son they offed themselves." Peter stepped back a little, his breathing starting to get rapid as he looked around at everyone laughing at him.

"Maybe you should get your uncle Ben. Oh, wait! He's dead too, remind me, Parker, didn't you watch him die? You're so pathetic Parker, can't even get your precious notebook back." Peter was now frozen, tears springing into the corners of his eyes. "Aw, look at you, gonna cry? Maybe you should run off to your aunt May, or did she off herself over the weekend too?"

Something seemed to snap inside Peter, as he lunged at Flash, screaming as he went, bringing Flash down with him he landed on top of Flash, landing a few punches in before Flash managed to flip them, pinning Peter underneath him with his knees he started to punch Peter, a crack rung out around the cafeteria before Flash was being pulled off of Peter, and Peter was being hauled off the ground and held by the elbows.

"Let go of me!" Peter shouted, kicked his legs, trying to get out of the person's grasp, tears flowing freely down his face.

"Calm down kid! It's just me!" Peter calmed when he heard Tony's voice, he stopped struggling and let Tony stand him up.

"Oh, hey Tony," Peter said quietly, he looked up to see Flash being held by the collar by Bucky, who had a scowl on his face.

"I think you have something of my boyfriends," Bucky said, letting go of Flash's collar and dumping him on the floor, Flash scrambled up to his feet, scoffing at Bucky and turning back to Peter.

"What'd you have to do to get him to say that Parker? You give him test answers? Or let me guess you fucked him didn't you." Peter struggled again in Tony's grasp, kicking his legs again, only stopping when Bucky picked Flash up by the front of his collar, bringing his up so he was looking into Flash's eyes.

"Listen here _Eugene_ , stay away from my boyfriend or I'll make sure you can't walk. Now you give me his notebook and you leave right now, or I'll make sure you do." Bucky said, ripping Flash's collar, Flash nodded frantically, shoving the notebook into Bucky's hands and running out of the cafeteria. The cafeteria soon started to get loud again, everyone turning back to their conversations again, Bucky walking up to Peter, Tony let go of Peter's elbows, Peter just stood staring at the floor, Bucky sighed and wrapped his arms around Peter waist, hugging Peter, who was still crying. 

"Come on Pete, let's get you fixed up," Bucky said, now leading Peter to his table.

"But my stuff," Peter mumbled into Bucky's shoulder.

"Don't worry kid, I'll go get it," Tony said, rushing to where Peter was previously sitting.

\-----------

"You're sure you trust me to reset our nose?" Bucky said, holding Peter's face in one hand, Peter rolled his eyes at Bucky.

"Just do it, if I come home and May has to reset my nose again she might kill me," Peter said, avoiding Bucky's eyes. "Besides, I've reset yours enough that you need to repay the favour, I trust you." Bucky sighed, quickly resetting it, handing Peter some gauze to put up his nose, then placing a gauze pad over the top and taping it down. Bucky continued to disinfect the small cuts on Peter's face and put bandaids on them, and putting slave on his already forming bruises.

"What does he mean by again Bucky?" Clint said. Bucky only sighed, grabbing Peter's chin to turn his head to the side.

"That Eugene kid has been jumping Peter after school for a while, but that's the first time Peter's actually fought back." Bucky sighed again, rubbing some salve into Peter's black eye.

"Why do you think I don't sit in the cafeteria anymore. Anyway, you heard what he was saying, I wasn't just gonna stand there, he knew he had it coming." Peter hissed when Bucky disinfected another cut on his cheek.

"Yeah, but why?" Clint questioned again, Bucky paused to look Peter in the eyes.

"Might as well tell them, they probably already know," Peter said, looking down to his lap.

"That Eugene and Peter used to be friends in middle school, but he decided to out Peter when they got to high school in the middle of the cafeteria, by the end of the day his whole year-group knew, so he had to transfer to senior classes, but he's still technically still a junior," Bucky explained, he lifted Peter's chin again so he could continue putting bandaids on him.

"That explains why some of us know you, but what did he out you as?" Sam said, Peter froze and looked at Bucky, who nodded a little.

"I'm gay," Peter said quietly, still refusing to look at anyone but Bucky. "Why'd you do that Jimmy? You always said you wanted to come out on your terms, I could've handled it." tears were slipping out of Peter's eyes, only to be whipped away by one of Bucky's thumbs.

"No offence Pete, but you have a broken nose, and he had some pretty big rings on. Don't get me wrong, your still handsome, but you should take a look at your face." Bucky offered Peter a smile, which he returned.

"Hey, I got a couple of good hits on, I got him on the ground didn't I?" Peter said, having stopped crying he tried to sniffle, only to let out a small 'ow'. "You still didn't answer my question though, I kinda ruined your reputation," Peter said, his face dropping again. Bucky shook his head at him.

"Yeah, you did get him pretty good Doll. But you didn't ruin anything, I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend. You're the smartest guy I know, you're kind, caring, and you put up with me when I complain about my arm. I love you Pete, and some asshole you thinks it's funny to make fun of your parents ain't gonna change that. I was taking too long to come out anyway, I shouldn't be ashamed of being Bi, because I'm not ashamed of you." Bucky said, grabbing to back of Peter's neck he pulled him in for a kiss, it was soft and loving, Peter's eyes bugled out of his head but he didn't protest. Pulling back Peter smiled at Bucky.

"I love you too Jamie. Besides, who else would listen to me rant about decathlon and patch you up after games?" Peter said smiling, taking Bucky's arm in his and turning to the others, finally realising where he was, he flushed red.

"I swear to god Bucky if you break his heart I'll mess you up, he's too pure for this world," Natasha said, making everyone at the table chuckle.

"I don't think he will be, I'm the only thing stopping him from failing maths," Peter said, smirking at Bucky, who rolled his eyes at him, drawing him in for another kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but Pete you have some blood on your jacket," Steve said, Peter, pulled away from Bucky to look at his sleeves. He cursed loudly.

"Shit, MJ's gonna kill me if I show up to decathlon with blood on my jersey again!" he said, throwing his head back and groaning, "I literally just got the blood out from last time finally, and Flash just had to pick today." Peter put his head on Bucky's shoulder, who petted Peter's head and chuckled.

"I think you need to get your priorities straight Pete, besides, we could swap jerseys if you wanted so MJ won't kill you." Peter face lit up, Bucky just chuckled and shouldered off his jersey at the same time as Peter.

"So your the one who's jacket he's been showing up with. I don't even know how it fits him though, no offence but you're tiny compared to Bucky here." Sam said, making Peter flush again.

"They didn't have jerseys small enough for me so I had to get one-two sizes too big, which is Jim's size," Peter said, carefully putting his arms in the jacket. Bucky chuckled and ruffled Peter's hair, making Peter pout and reach up to fix his hair.

"Hey! My hair was actually cooperating today!" Peter exclaimed, a pout resting on his face, as his hair kept springing up to where Bucky had messed it up.

"Ok, I gotta know, how long has this been going on?" Wanda said, "Cause you guys are like cringy couple status by now." she said, resting her elbow on the table. Peter giggled, looking at Bucky who was looking away from the table.

"I can't believe you guys didn't notice if I'm honest, Steve and Tony already know," Peter said, nudging Bucky with his shoulder.

"Well Steve is Bucky's best friend, and I'm pretty sure I'm your only friend kid," Tony said, smirked at Peter, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm only a year younger than you Tony, stop calling me kid. And I'll have you know I do have other friends, they just don't sit in the cafeteria." Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why were you in the cafeteria today anyway?" Bucky said, "I keep saying you can sit with us when you don't have stuff on, you're friends with most of us already." Bucky ruffled Peter's hair again.

"I dunno, the mathletes were cancelled and the library wasn't open, and I didn't wanna bother you," Peter said, reaching up to pry Bucky's hand away from his hair.

"Yeah well, you do too many extracurricular anyway, from now on your sitting with us, you're too pretty for me to not want people to know your mine." Peter just opened and closed his mouth at Bucky, his face now extremely red, he playfully hit Bucky, rubbing the back of his neck he responded.

"Yeah well, all my friends are in extras, plus looks good on my university applications." Peter sassed back, smiling at Bucky now.

"Doll, we both know you don't need extras to get into uni, plus I think doing Band, Vocal ensemble, Decathlon AND mathletes is a bit overkill," Bucky said back, making Peter pull a face at him.

"God, you two really need to get a room, you guys have to be the most cliche high-school couple ever. Bucky's the captain of the football team, and Peter's the staple nerd." Steve said, putting his face in his hands, "This is why I hate being the third wheel, you two are just so lovey-dovey." he groaned into his hands, causing the table to snicker at him. Tony raised a finger to silence the table before speaking.

"They aren't that cliche, Peter here just made it onto the track team," he said, smirking at Peter who was glaring at him.

"Pete! That's amazing, you've been training for ages, why didn't you tell me?" Bucky exclaimed, throwing his arms around Peter in a hug. Peter sifted a little so he could speak.

"I was gonna tell you after school when we walked home but Tony can't keep a secret. Speaking of, can you help me tell Aunt May what happened." Peter said, dramatically drawing in a breath when Bucky let go of him.

"Sure, but I swear, your aunt likes me a little too much, I can somehow always get you out of trouble." Peter hit him playfully again.

"That's because she'd been pestering me about meeting you and expected you to be a douche bag, but coming home to you patching me up in the bathroom kinda persuaded her," Peter said, turning back to face everyone else again.

"How'd you guys meet by the way?" Bruce said, raising an eyebrow at them. "Don't get me wrong I'm really happy for you, I just never would have expected it." Peter turned to Bucky, smirking.

"I transferred to senior classes just as we got a test, and Bucky needed tutoring and the teacher made me help him, I actually kinda hated him cause he was popular, but then he helped me home after finding me after Flash and his goons cornered me," Peter said, a fond smile on his face, Bruce nodded, going back to his book happily.

"So you're the new kid that the coach was talking about that made it onto track, I saw you when you tried out, can't believe you didn't try out sooner, your better than most of our seniors." Pietro butted in, waving at Peter with his hand a little, only to have his arm pulled down by Wanda.

"Yeah, well Bucky's the one that convinced me to join, he's been pestering me about it for ages," Peter said, smiling at Pietro.

"Well, aren't you lucky I'm annoying then?" Bucky said, making Peter roll his eyes, just then the cafeteria was filled with the sound of the bell ringing. "looks like lunches over, come on Pete, you Stevie and I have a history together." Bucky nodded, helping Peter up to his feet, who had pulled out his phone to look at himself in the camera.

"I don't need this many bandaids, Jamie," Peter said, narrowing his eyes at Bucky who just shrugged and grabbed his hand and picked up both his and Peter's backpack, ignoring his protests as he leads them to class. Everyone just watched them go, until Sam spoke up.

"I can't believe he lets him call him by his first name let alone a nickname other than Bucky." everyone only nodded in response, staring in awe at they saw Bucky reach up to ruffle Peter's hair again, laughing loudly. "I also don't think I've seen him his happy in a long time."


End file.
